


Die in a Fire, Hook

by JckeClarke



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, But i changed it to reader, M/M, Originally a OC x Harry, Song fic, die in a fire, male reader to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JckeClarke/pseuds/JckeClarke
Summary: Harry Hook breaks up with you, and you get revenge.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Male Reader, Harry Hook/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Die in a Fire, Hook

"_I really hate ye, stop getting in my way_" The pirate said casually, staring me down. I stared back, eyes tearing up "W-What..?" I got out, and Harry scoffs "_I've lost me patience, when are ye gonna decay?_"

I take a step back, "Harry- I- I..-" I couldn't believe my ears. Was i hearing that correctly? Was he breaking up with me? "You're not making sense, Har.." I tried to reason. It couldn't be.. His eyes held no emotion, as he spoke "How do ye not get it Lad, _I want to throw ye how, Just like me broken TV_."

I could feel my heart breaking in two, as I stumble back into someone. I look up and I see Evie, the other three behind her. "Ev.." I whimper. wrapping my arms around her, burying my head in her shoulder.

I heard Mal speak "Harry what did you do to him?" She asked, venom laced in her voice. There was a pause, and a shuffle of clothing. I assume Harry was shrugging "I got bored, so I dont need the little fish bait anymore" He said, too casually.

Evie rubbed my back gently, as tears streamed down my face. I could hear Mal and Harry go back and forward, Mal scoffing "_If you come back once more_ Harry, _It shall be painful you see._" 

The pirate let out a laugh "Or what, the little Sea prince gonna cry more?" He teased. That was the last straw, I pull away from Evie and look at Harry, my eyes already slightly red and tear stained cheeks 

"_I hope you die in a FIRE!_" I cry out, and everyone was taken aback. I wasn't one to threaten someone, much less hope for someone to die. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and i look to see Carlos "hey, (Y/N/N), come on lets go.." He said softly.

I shrug his hand off before looking at Harry, walking towards him and shoving my finger in his chest "_Hope you'll get stabbed in the Heart, Hope you get shot and expire!_" I told him, and his eyes widen in shock as he stumbled back in surprised "Matey..."

My laugh is bitter, as I stare into his eyes "_Hope you'll be taken apart, Hope this is what you desire_" I tell him, before turning around "Lets go guys" I mutter, as i walk by them.

The five of us, plus my Dorm mate DL, are in our dorm. I'm laying face down, face in pillow as i silently cry. Evie sat next to me on the edge of the bed, hand on my back "hey, everything's going to be okay.." she murmured softly.

Jay scoffed, i knew he was leaning against the wall "Its Harry Hook, we should've known he cant change. Hes an asshole, and always will be" he said with distaste. Thoughts swirled around my head as my friends bickered.

_Maybe I wasnt good enough for him.._

_no.._

_maybe i wasnt **bad** enough for him._

Woah, where did that thought come from?

_Go to the museum... Alone_

_The answer for you is there.._

I sat up in the bed, and everyone looked at me "(Y/N)?" DL asked, I smile weakly at them "Im fine- Im.. Im going to go get some food. That always cheers me up" I told them, getting up. Mal looked at me "Want any of us to come with you?" She asked. I shook my head "Id prefer to go alone, but thank you guys" I say gently, before leaving.

I arrive at the museum, and mutter a spell i remember hearing Mal use to help me sleep. Once the guard fell asleep, i walk over and turn off the cameras. I've been here many times, with Audrey, Ben, and Lonnie. 

I didn't know where i was going, to be honest. But it was like my feet were walking on its own. As i walked, the thoughts kept swarming in my head

_He's going to pay_

_Im going to make him pay_

_ **me. ** _

I realized i stopped, and in front of me was Maleficent's scepter. My eyes widened, as i hear it call my name. No, I couldn't. The events of the Coronation played through my mind, the power of the scepter.

_| I can give you the power to get Revenge on Harry Hook |_

_I cant! I can betray Mal like that. _

_| Listen to your heart, hear how broken it is? I can fix that |_

_| Just let me in |_

And before i knew it, The scepter was in my hand. I felt power surge through me, as my clothes changed, hair slicking back. I chuckled softly before falling to my knee, crying out as Vines emerged from both my biceps, wrapping down my arm and around my wrist. I felt some wrap around my head, somewhat like a crown for me. Once the pain faded slightly, and i was able to stand up, I breathed in.

I could feel it, The power. A smirk fell upon my face, as dark red mist engulfed me, and i left the museum.

I appeared back in the courtyard, and it took my school mates a moment to notice the staff. Everyone gasped and some ran away. I noticed Harry flirting with a girl, and the staff glowed. "Harry" A sing song voice called out, and he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw me, "(Y-(Y/N)!" He got out, the girl he was just flirting with noticed me and ran off. I smirk, twirling around "How do i look Pirate?" I ask.

He sputters out, not getting to a full answer. I laugh "Great huh? After you tore apart my heart, I just had to get a new look." I mused, taking a few steps towards him. I pointed the scepter towards him, and his eyes widened. "You hurt me, _badly_. I felt useless, and you enjoyed that" I hissed out, the scepter glowing and blasting Harry into a bench, breaking it as he yelped in pain.

I smirk as I walk towards him "Are you hurt? Poor you.." I said, eyes glowing as I throw him into a tree. I'm about to do something more when i see my friends run over. "(Y/N)!" Mal cried out, "What are you doing?"

I stare at her "What am i doing? What am i doing? Im getting my revenge! It called to me, it told me i could. And now look at me" I hold out my arms "Im powerful, Im not.. weak anymore." I grin wickedly.

Evie looked at me "(Y/N), just stop please! This isnt you!" She said softly. I stare at her, then smile "_Its almost over, why can't you just let it fly?_" I muse, before waving the scepter, Vines growing out and wrapping them, making sure they didnt get hurt "Now, be good and dont get in my way" I say, before turning to Harry

"_Dont be afraid.._" I say softly, squatting infront of him and carressing his cheek "_Its not the first time you'll die_" I tell him, gripping his chin tightly. I mused "_You're Mechanical parts sounds like when i broke your bones.._" I say, the staff glowing and the weight on him growing. I smirk "_Now ive got my second chance, I wont leave you alone.._” I stand up

I teleport us to the front of bens castle, on the ledge. I grin, kicking him off "I hope you die in a fire!" My eyes glow brightly, as a ring of fire appears around him. 

"_Hope you'll get stabbed in the heart-_" with a swing of my scepter, he felt pain as if he was stabbed, "-_hope youll get show in expire!_"

"(Y/N)!" A voice called out, and i whipped around to see my friends again "How did you get out?!" I growled. Mal stared at me "You forgot my dad gave me the ember. Now, just stop this, you've hurt him enough!" She cried out.

I step foward, and they step back. "You're.. afraid of me." I say softly, realizing. Jay spoke up "You have the staff, we.. we dont know what to expect.." He said. I stare at them, "I only want to hurt Harry, you guys never did anything wrong." I tell them.

Mal stepped up "And neither did you" She said, before holding out the ember, and blue lights engulfed me

The next thing i know, Im in my bed. I try to sit up, but hiss out in pain. Someone rushes to my side, and from the voice i realize it was Evie "Dont move, the wounds from the vines are still fresh.." She said, with kindness in her voice.

I look up at her "Why are.. you still here?' I ask softly "I fucked up, I took the staff when i didnt need to, I hurt harry-" My eyes widened "Harry! Is he okay?" I got out. DL scoffs "The bastard drove you to villiany and youre worried about him?" He asked. I looked down "I really hurt him, much more than he did to me.. I.."

Mal sat next to me "He's in care, he'll make it" She said, leaning her head on my shoulder. I look at her "You're not.. mad?" I ask her.

She shook her head "The staff was mostly in control, it fueled your heartbreak and brought out the worst in you." She said, grabbing my hand and squeezing it softly. I smile gently "Thank you.."


End file.
